ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Magellan
Galaxy class? I may misunderstand something, but why is there any association with the USS Magellan as a Galaxy class ship? As noted in the article, the USS Magallan is identified in an episode and in the Star Trek Encyclopedia as a Constellation class vessel. It was in service in 2369, and it was apparently intended to remain in service, else it would not have received the baryon sweep in . There is no evidence from any production staff person or publication of anything other than the Magellan being a Constellation. Here is the dialogue from the episode , cited to support the Galaxy version: :Sisko: "Ensign, have Galaxy wings 91 and 93 engage those destroyers. All other ships, go for that opening. Whoever gets through doesn't stop till they reach Deep Space Nine." :Garak: "Congratulations, Captain. You wanted them angry. They're angry." :Sisko: "The Magellan and the Venture are supposed to be protecting our starboard flank. They're in too tight . . . tell fighter squadrons 6, 7 and 8 to . . . ." So all we really know is the Magellan and Venture were too close to the Defiant. That other unidentified Galaxy ships were engaging the destroyers (maybe any of the at least six remaining ships?) is irrelevant to identifying the Magellan as one. In fact, that it was protecting the Defiant's flank rather than engaging the destroyers appears to indicate it was not part of the Galaxy wings at all. Unless there is something more that I'm missing, the extreme speculation of a USS Magellan as a Galaxy class ship should be moved to the background section entirely here and elsewhere. Aholland 13:28, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Let's get the facts right. The Encyclopedia never claims the Magellan is a Galaxy class; just the opposite. On page 633 of the 1999 version there is an entry for the Magellan that simply says it is a Federation starship that participated in the mission in . And the entry has an asterisk, which means it supplements the earlier 1997 entry and is meant to be read with it, not in addition to it. (See page 577 for a very good explanation of how it all works.) The earlier entry is the Magellan from . . . . It is clearly the intention of the Encyclopedia that the ships are the same, and since the earlier one is clearly a Constellation class, so too must be the latter. The picture added does not show the Magellan; it shows an unidentifiable Galaxy class ship. So we have no visual confirmation of a Galaxy class vessel named Magellan, no dialogue confirmation, no script confirmation, and an Encyclopedia article that claims there is only one Magellan that (because of its earlier appearance) is known to be a Constellation class. Unless someone can explain the flaw in the above logic, I will revert the article to reflect accurate information. (We really need to try harder to reflect what was in the shows, not what we'd like things to be.) Aholland 02:34, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :That's not true: it was metioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia III. -- Ensign q ::I've indented your comment according to our policy -- it makes the page easier to read and should be done when you enter a comment. ::Could you go into more detail, Ensign Q, about the "mention". Aholland has described how the Encyclopedia doesn't mention what you say it does. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:15, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :: I got the info from here. --Ensign q Ensign q, rather than looking at that site, please review the Encyclopedia itself using the above references. You'll see that the site is misleading. If you do not have access to it, please let me know your email and I will be happy to send you the pertinent extracts scanned in an attachment (skirting copyright problems, but close enough). But if that is the only rationale for the claim of a Galaxy version, though, I propose that we modify the article back to a pure Constellation vessel. Aholland 19:24, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :My email is ensign_Q@hotmail.com. However, it should be noted that there were visible Constellation-class vessels in that episode. --Ensign q I'll send you something over the next couple of days then(it's late where I am and I have a very full couple of days ahead). Until then, keep in mind that not all ships were necessarily shown in the episode. But I'll send the stuff over to you as soon as I can and we'll go from there. Aholland 01:49, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::There were not any Constellation-class ships in that episode. I really need users to keep in mind that we should only be trying to look at the episode itself and its creators for authentication on these things. If you read something on a website keep in mind that it may not be true. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Ensign q, I just sent the pertinent section scans to the email address you gave me. Let me know if you don't get it or if you have trouble reading any of it. Aholland 01:34, 17 May 2006 (UTC) : I'll check my email ASAP. --Ensign q The article was just changed to remove the Galaxy-class Magellan by an anonymous IP address. I'm assuming it was Ensign q, but I'm sure he'll let us know if otherwise. Aholland 19:30, 17 May 2006 (UTC) : Yep, it was me. --Ensign q In the Haynes Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual (2010) there's a list of Galaxy-class ships which includes the Magellan. I know that reference manuals are non-canon, but it would seem that the book was reviewed by the Okudas, so they possibly agree with this or even provided the information themselves. I don't think this affects the article but it's interesting information nonetheless. --ANdRu 17:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I included this information in the article in the background notes. As I didn't buy the book, and I took only notes while browsing the book, I am making a small request. For those who have the book, can you add the page number to the note, please? One other little note - Mike Okuda was a technical consultant on the book.Throwback 00:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnought? Currently reading "Dreadnought!" by Diane Carey and something interesting popped up. At the beginning of the book on page 16, the end of Chapter one, the main character has just finished her no-win situation test. Well, I'll just quote it to you all. "Report to debriefing at two hundred hours. And Lieutenant... your assignment has just been changed. You won't be reporting to the Magellan." "Sir?" I had turned away, but this stopped me. Not to report to Captain Flynn? The sweat that had collected on my forehead seeped into the furrows of a confused expression. Had I done so badly that they would prevent my serving on a Galaxy-class ship? "Commander?" Speculation? :The books are non-canon but if it says the ship is a Galaxy-class vessel then that should be added to the background section of the article. --From Andoria with Love 21:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC)